Remembering Sunday
by Rehgai
Summary: Greg Sanders remembers how he found out about Sara’s leaving. Episode spoilers this is between Goodbye and Good Luck, and You Kill me SONGFIC! Onesided Greg/Sara.


Title- Remembering Sunday

Warning- Songfic (Remembering Sunday by All Time Low

Summary- Greg Sanders remembers how he found out about Sarah's transfer. Episode spoilers (this is between Goodbye and Good Luck, and You Kill me)

Disclaimer- Don't own, only play with Greg's heart. Song is owned by All Time Low, it is called "Remembering Sunday"

A/N: Yeah, two stories. Have a heart attack! Not a big fan of Greg and Sara, and this is my First Song fiction. If you like what you see, review, and inspire! Kittyluv betaed this once, but then, I changed some stuff, so, mistakes are mine! Enjoy.

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
Started making his way past 2 in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days_

Gregory Hojem Sanders blinked awake, staring up at his dark ceiling, wondering what had woken him from his sleep. It had been a lovely dream, one in which he was about to marry Sara Sidle, innocently enough. Given time, he was sure he could have dreamed up the night after, which was why he was wondering what had awaken him.. The distant rumbling thunder and gentle patter of rain soon answered his question. Sighing, he sat up, groggy. He glanced at his digital clock, the numbers glowing red in the darkness read '1:37 am'. He groaned, realizing he wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon.

He swung his legs out from under the covers, blindly reaching for his cell phone, making sure it wasn't the reason for waking him up, even if it was his night off. Flipping it open, a ghost of a smile graced Greg's pale features as his wallpaper quickly loaded. With a look of slight shock, Sara Sidle's face looked back at him.

The ex-lab tech paused, wondering when the last time he really talked to the girl. The last case, the one with that insane girl from an earlier case, seemed to upset Sara, and he was worried for her. She had been there after his attack, and the lab explosion, but he wondered if she knew he was there for her. Scanning through his contacts, Greg found her name and hit send, only to have an automated voice come on to inform him the current number he was dialing was disconnected.

Frowning, Greg stood up, finding a pair of pants that at least smelled clean, and a dark shirt, one that someone would have trouble noticing if it was dirty or not. He was staggering a bit, the past few doubles and triples making him feel a bit disoriented, but he found his shoes and socks easily enough.

She lived a few blocks away, a nice walk, even in the rain, and Greg knew exhaustion could mess with his driving skills. Deciding to play it safe, he left his car keys on the counter, but grabbed his phone… Just in case. He glanced once more at the clock, noting it was a little past 2 in the morning, before heading out into the light rain.

_Leaning now into the breeze  
Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees  
They had breakfast together  
But two eggs don't last  
Like the feeling of what he needs_

Loosely wrapping his arms around himself, Greg felt his teeth chatter a bit as a cold wind whips by. He regretting his decision on walking, almost turning around to at least grab a jacket, but he didn't, hoping the constant movement would keep him warm. Anyways, the walk would wake him up a bit more, and try and figure out what was wrong with his crush.

The last time they had talked was a couple of Sundays ago, when the entire gang had gone out for the usual breakfast after work. She had seemed just as tired as the rest of them, but nothing more. He always loved hanging out with her, even if it was in a group setting. He cherished those moments, hoping it wasn't their last. Greg knew how dangerous their job was, how fragile the team truly was. It made him wish those breakfasts were longer, or there were more, so he wouldn't ever regret a moment.

He glanced up, shocked to see he had arrived at Sara's apartment building.

_Now this place seems familiar to him  
She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin  
She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
Left him dying to get in_

He had only been here a few times, just to hang out. It killed him a bit, each time Greg was reminded he would never really get a chance with the girl of his dreams, but he pasted on a fake smile and would follow her up the stairs to sit around and gossip, watch TV, talk, or just enjoy the company.

With feet that knew the path well, Greg walked up the stairs, careful to avoid the 6th step- It was creaky when it rained, and he didn't want to wake any neighbors. He swore, some of them had supersonic ears. He had stepped on it a couple of times, only to meet Mrs. Noris' glare when a few doors down. She worried him.

Finally, he came to the door he knew so well.

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me_

Raising a fist, he gently knocked on the door, glancing around to make sure Mrs. Noris didn't appear in a plume of smoke for that slight noise. He paused, wondering what he should say when Sara opened the door. Maybe he'd propose to her- Jokingly, of course. She would laugh at him, even if he was serious. Maybe he would apologize for showing up so late. Maybe, he'd just be allowed to come in, and tell her about his dream. Maybe, he could talk about what had happened with the girl.

_Even though she doesn't believe in love,  
He's determined to call her bluff  
Who could deny these butterflies?  
They're filling his gut_

Greg waited a few more seconds, knowing Sara was off for the night, before knocking again, starting to get worried. No one really told him what had happened with the case, only it had to do with one of the first cases he worked on, involving a brother and sister. Something the little girl had said had upset the brunette, making Greg gnaw on his bottom lip, and knock on the door once more. He tried to quell the uneasy feeling slowly developing in his gut, nervous butterflies fluttering like mad. He wondered if something happened. Sara always answered his knocks, even in the dead of sleep. Greg debated on calling 911….

_Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces  
He pleads though he tries  
But he's only denied  
Now he's dying to get inside_

He rapped against the wood, a bit harder than he meant. Groaning, Greg watched as a light in the apartment next door flips on, and an unfamiliar face pops out, wearily. He could just imagine what the man had as a weapon behind the door.

"Excuse me, sir, but what are you doing outside that apartment at 2 in the morning?"

Whoops, make that a female, though, her voice showed she might have been a man at some point… or needed a few more hours of sleep to really get in touch with 'her' feminine side.

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me_

"I'm sorry, I'm looking for a girl, Sara Sidle…" He pulled out his cell phone, and flipped it open, showing her picture. He was glad there was a small over head guard, keeping the rain off of his phone. He swore there was a look of knowing entered the person's eyes, and he blushed a bit, realizing how stalkerish it must be to have her picture. "Have you seen her, I mean, is she home? She is my co-worker, and, well, I was just.. worried.." Greg decided to chalk his rambling because of lack of sleep, but his worry, and affection for the girl seemed to peak through as a knowing small graced the she-male's lips. He couldn't help but note that there was something.. sad to it, too.

_The neighbors said she moved away  
Funny how it rained all day  
I didn't think much of it then  
But it's starting to all make sense  
Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds  
Are following me in my desperate endeavor  
To find my whoever, wherever she may be_

"I'm sorry, you don't know? She moved away so abruptly, just packed her stuff up last night, and…" Gregory couldn't honestly repeat anything else the woman might have said, having zoned out.

"She moved away.."

All Greg could think about was how she had left without a good bye, how there wasn't a hint. Numbly, he nodded at the woman, turning slowly and walking home in a daze, the rain matching his mood, mixing with the salty tears that seeped from his dazed, slightly unfocused eyes. He was surprised to not get mugged, though he could honestly care less.

"She moved away.."

Why?

_[Juliet Simms:]  
I'm not coming back (forgive me)  
I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)  
But you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm)  
Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind  
Keeping an eye on the world,  
From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now  
I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head_

He walked home, completely on autopilot, thinking..

"She moved away"

About very little, yet couldn't stop..

"She moved away"

Those god damn voices!

"She moved…"

A sudden buzz in his back pocket suddenly broke Greg out of his stupor. Jumping, he grabbed his pocket, noting the shape, and realized it was his phone. Stepping under a covering, he flipped the phone open, realizing he missed the call, an unknown number. They left a voice mail. Instinctively, the ex lab tech flipped his phone open, and played the message.

A familiar voice entered his ear, "I'm sorry, Greg, I can't stay here, nor do I think I'll ever be back. I've done something so terrible, I'm terrified.." Her voice gently hitched, "I'm mixed up, so mixed up, I'm sorry. Keep an eye on Gil for me, he's my world. I'm sorry. I love him. You were there for me, but I love him. This could possibly kill him, but tell him to stay strong. I'm going to go now, my plane's here. I need to get out of here.. I need a new point of view… I'm sorry." With that, Sara Sidle's message ended with a click. Greg couldn't help but note the tremble in his hand.

'Sara and Grissom, who would have thought?' Greg thought numbly, staring down at his phone. Through the blur of the water dripping in his eyes, from the rain, even if there was a cover, it was the rain, he watched as the time came up. 3:01… It was amazing how much could change.. in one hour. He shuddered, and closed the phone, wrapping his arms around himself, because it was cold, not because he was holding himself together, before turning…

_[Alex Gaskarth:]  
Well I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home_

He needed to get home… maybe tomorrow, he'd wake up, and find this was all a dream. Maybe.

Fin


End file.
